A Murderer in the Mist
by Alias
Summary: The Digidestined are invited to Ken's cabin, but not all of them will make it home. One of the Digidestined is a murderer. But who? *gory, violent, death, language, suspense* Now complete.
1. Ken in the Post Office with the Monogram...

A Murderer in the Mist  
  
  
~ ~by Alias~ ~  
  
Titles are based on Clue.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own Ken's big ski lodge. The kids do not really live in America. I don't own the knife.  
  
Warnings: *You have to read this to get the story!* Ken's ski lodge is in Aspen, Colorado. Now, I am aware that the Digidestined live no where near Colorado. But for the sake of this story, they live in America. And Ken is rich, so he can afford a big ski lodge.  
  
==========  
  
The setup:  
  
Ken invited the group up to his lavish cabin in the hills of Aspen [i told you to read the warning]. The group arrived separately, except for Tai and Matt who arrived in the Matt's van. The Digidestined arrived one by one, all twelve of them, and set their gear down in the large two-story living room. They relaxed by the fire.  
  
The house had a general orange brown hue. All though the house was spacious, it was very warm. Ken had set up the fire and it had been going for several hours. Six rooms lie on the top floor, with three evenly spaced over each wall. The other six rooms lie on the bottom floor, aligned exactly with the top floor rooms. After the large artium there was a large TV against the entrance's wall. Upon entering, the walls containing the entrances to the bedrooms were on the right and straight ahead. On the left wall, there lie the kitchen and a bathroom.Between the two doors was a fireplace and a chimney that was partially visible, poking through the wall. Also on the left wall was a staircase hugging the corner with the back wall. On the other corner of the back wall was a matching staircase leading up to the bedrooms on the right wall. For the police sketch of the house, cut and paste this address into your browser's toolbar: http://eb.4t.com/lodge.html  
  
The house had an over all dark feeling. The rooms were scarsely furnished. The floors were wooden, and rugs were placed in each bedroom, both bathrooms, and two in the living room. The upstairs is dark, because there are no lights outside of the bedroom. The living room has one chandelier at it's ceiling. The house used to be a small resort hotel, which explains why there are 12 rooms.   
  
========== 


	2. Sora in the Kitchen with the Battery

A Murderer in the Mist  
  
  
by Alias  
  
Disclaimer appiles  
  
==========  
  
The original Digidestined, sans Kari and TK, took the downstairs rooms. The younger Digidestined took the upstairs rooms. Tai, Matt and Mimi took the rooms on the back wall. Jou, Izzy and Sora took the rooms on the left wall. TK, Kari and Ken took the upstairs rooms on the back wall, and Davis, Cody and Yolei took the remaining rooms on the top left floor.  
  
  
The room was lit faintly by the dying fireplace. Sora stirred on the couch and then woke. She clicked on the flashlight Ken had given her and was suprised that the batteries were almost dead. She hadn't remembered falling asleep on the couch but she felt as if she had been there a long time, Sora felt relaxed and energitic.  
Kari's door was slightly open and she heard soft snoring from the room. She surveyed the room with her dim flashlight and found Mimi on the floor in front of the couch. Sora carefully passed Mimi and went into the kitchen to get fresh batteries. She clicked on the kitchen light and walked over to the battery drawer. She opened it and managed to find two scattered AA batteries amoung other random kitchen junk. Sora pricked her finger on an open scissors. She popped the AA batteries into the flashlight and threw out the bad ones. After testing the new batteries, she clicked off the kitchen light and went back into the living room to check on Mimi. She heard a door close and jerked her flashlight over to where she heard the noise but saw nothing, and all of the doors were as they were before. Then she walked over to Mimi. Sora couldn't hear any breathing. She rolled Mimi over to see what was going on and screamed. Sora had seen blood. Mimi Tachikawa had been stabbed in her sleep.  
  
========== 


	3. 

Murderer in the Mist  
  
  
by Alias  
  
==========  
  
After the initial screams had died down, Hikari was in Takeru's arms crying. Sora was rocking on the couch.  
  
Jou walked out of the circle the group had formed around Mimi and held the only one he loved.  
  
"Who did this. . ." He asked, in an angry whisper. "Who killed her!" He yelled and bit off the end of his sentence.  
  
No one spoke. The murderer lay silent.  
  
What Jou said next addressed the whole group. "This won't go unpunished, I'll find you. You'll pay."  
  
He looked down at his blood-stained shirt and cried. "Why, why Mimi?"  
  
Tai tried to console him but he ran into his room.  
  
  
  
Later That Evening:  
  
  
Jou had tried to call the police, but the phones were out. Whoever the killer was had cut the lines. Then he tried walking to the main ski lodge or even a ranger post, but the area was under a blizzard and the cabin was to far away. More than one of the group were starting to think the location of Ken's cabin was a little bit too conveinient. So Jou waited until the bleeding had stopped, cleaned her up somewhat, and had brought her down into the basement.   
  
Izzy decided to check out Ken's background. Izzy hacked into the credit card company's database. But because of the phone lines being cut, he only accesed part of the file. But he did get what he was looking for. He learned that the cabin was purchased by Ken only a month before. Izzy felt suspicious and called in Matt.  
  
"Say Matt, look at this." Izzy motioned Matt toward his laptop and pointed out the purchase on the balance sheet. "The timing is to conveinient to be a conincidence."  
  
"You're right Izzy, that's a little odd. "  
  
"But that's not all Matt, look at the other purchases."  
  
Matt looked over the screen and saw that Ken had bought a large amount of kerosine. "What does Kerosine do, Izzy?"  
  
"Burns things, plain and simple."  
  
"That's odd. But you know what Izzy?"  
  
"What's that Matt?"  
  
"Well, after Ken was defeated in the Digiworld, I didn't think he was all that bad of a guy. Heck, we even became friends. And so, about a month ago, I figured out that Ken had a lot of connections. So I asked him to buy all that Kerosine for me."  
  
Izzy swallowed, hard. "What do you need Kerosine for Matt? Pyrotechnics for your band?"  
  
"No Izzy, I bought it to burn things, plain and simple." Matt said, in a heavy mocking tone. "And you see that cabin? I told Ken to buy it."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yes Izzy. I do play my coincidences." Matt took his gaze from the computer to his red-headed companion. "To bad you have to be so smart Izzy.."  
  
Izzy closed his eyes and shudders. Then almost whispered, "What are you going to me?"  
  
"Why Izzy, almost the same thing I did to Mimi. But not with a knife, that is all to messy. And I'm not sure I really want to kill you. I got Mimi because she has been whining and going after me since I made it into the band. So I had to do something about it."  
  
Matt grabbed Izzy by the collar with one hand and but his hand over Izzy's mouth with the other. Izzy struggled, then bit Matt's hand.  
  
"Now now, don't do that." Izzy had injured Matt's hand badly, biting down far enough to cut the muscle. But Matt didn't flinch.  
  
Matt pulled Izzy over to his closet and tied Izzy's hands together with a belt. Then he shoved one of Izzy's socks into Izzy's mouth.  
  
"Makes you kind of glad you keep your socks clean."   
  
Izzy only replied with a string of mumbles.  
  
Matt opened the door only a hair to check if everyone was really on the ski slopes as they said they would be. They were, there was no one in the house.  
  
"Ok Izzy, coast is clear." Matt pushed Izzy out of the door and marched him down the stairs. Then he pushed him toward the kitchen and opened the trap door to the basement, the only other entrance besides outside. Izzy stepped down into the darkness and Matt closed the trap door.  
  
"Hope you're comfortable."  
  
Matt walked away whistling. "Two down, 9 to go."  
  
==========  
  
If you think this one is a cliffhanger, just wait until the next one. And yes, dear Yamato is the killer. If you don't like it, neither do I. But he was the only one I could think of as a murderer. Mimi was dead, Ken I didn't want to be evil because it would be so obvious, Jou loved Mimi so why would he kill her, and all of the other Digidestined I considered made better victims than killers.   



	4. 

A Murderer in the Mist  
  
  
By Alias  
  
  
Ok, thanks for all the reviews on this one, it is like, my most popular story. Um, I decided I had to kill a few more people. I realized Matt only killed 2. Now, I can't do that, can I? And also, So I tried killing the characters I didn't like. Then I found an obvious trend. So basically, the victims are almost random. Another killing in this one, and it's not who you think.  
  
Disclaimer applies: I don't own Digimon.  
  
==========  
  
The group, sans Kari, returned an hour later. They found Matt in his room and reading and Izzy was gone.  
  
"Hey Yamato. . ." Tai said with a suspicious smile. "Where'd Izzy go?"  
  
Matt answered casually, "He said he was going to follow you guys out skiing. Didn't he meet up with you?"  
  
"Uh," Tai wracked his brain, then scratched his head under his wild hair. "He might've. I'll ask around. Maybe he's out there with some snowbunnies."  
  
Matt laughed at this, and Tai didn't find it all that funny. Izzy wasn't that horrible looking.  
  
Tai walked back down the stairs.  
  
  
Matt walked into the kitchen, past all of the group gathered in the living room. Kari still hadn't returned and he wondered if she had found Izzy.  
  
"Oooooooh Izzy." Matt said in a sing-song voice. Matt heard grumbling from a far corner. "So I see you are enjoying your surroundings. I guess I should feed you." Izzy lightened up at this, thinking that Matt might let him live.  
  
"But then again, maybe not." Matt pulled out a terrifying hand gun, fully loaded. Izzy closed his eyes and tried to prepare him for what was coming.  
  
Matt strode right up to Izzy. He fired. A blank. Izzy shuddered noticeably, then slightly opened one eye. Matt could see a pitiful sight, but didn't care. He returned a gaze of pure hatred.  
  
Just then, the door opened. Kari had been trying the front door, but it wouldn't open so she went around to the side and was coming in throught the cellar.  
  
"Damn. Now I have to kill you to."  
  
Kari's eyes widened, and she turned to run, but Matt raised his gun. "Uh uh uh, I don't think you want to do that. And you were going to leave poor Izzy here?"  
  
Kari looked puzzled, an looked around the room. She saw Izzy by the heater. "No, Izzy." She whispered. Then she raised her voice a bit. "We'll get out of this." Kari turned to Matt and walked closer. She stared right into his eyes.  
  
"Let us GO Matt."  
  
"Ah, silly little Hikari. You don't think I'll let that happen." He waved the gun in Izzy's general direction. "He already knows my entire plan. And you, you walked in on us. I have to kill you, that's just how it works. I hope you see Mimi." He fired. Kari collapsed and a giant pool of red formed around her. She didn't scream, but let out a terrible moan.  
  
"Oh, Mimi's death was so much nicer, she didn't even make a sound. But this is fine enough. I have another one of you dead."  
  
Matt turned back to Izzy. "Well, not what I was hoping for, but. . ." He fired.  
  
==========  
  
Didn't I tell you this would be a cliffhanger?   
  
Hey, I just figured out I never said any couples. Ok, I needed a fic with normal couplings, and I was going to write a new one, but decided instead I would just incorperate that into this one. And by normal, I don't nessacarily mean most popular or ones that are real. I mean ones that aren't slash or really weird [such as Jolei (Jou and Yolei) or Cora (Cody and Sora). See what I mean by weird?]  
  
So here are the couples.Yes, I can say these because they don't exactly further the plot [except for Jyomi, I probably said that wrong].  
Tai and Sora (ack. I actually hate this one, but I steeled myself to do normal couples)  
Izzy and Yolei (Fa. I kind of put this one in just for kicks [refer to last chapter])  
TK and Kari (ERRRR. I HATE Takari, but I promised myself (see, and then I killed Kari, so I am still happy))  
and then Jou and Mimi (well, not anymore) 


	5. Ack, Fa and Err in the Basement with the...

Ack, fa, and errrr. That is how I explain romance for this one. Cute, no?  
  
ERRRR. I really wanted to upload this one yesterday, I really did, but I held off. I am a suspense writer, aren't I? What do you mean no? Screw you. Well anyway, I wanted Kari's death to sink in and the suspense [gasp] to sink in. And this one has like, nothing, so I am going to put up the following chapter sooner than usual. I really want to just upload the whole thing. I am tired of having it sit on my desktop. But hey, cest la vie. [starts mumbling 'I AM a suspense writer' over and over again, trying to convince herself she won't upload the whole thing.]  
  
Look! I held off. I didn't upload. Good for me. *pats herself on the back*. Today has two chapters, by the way.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, why would I kill them off?  
  
You know what? I am still really pissed about this thing I did in one of the chapters. You'll see it when you get there. Damnit! I am so angry right now. Seriously! GRRRR!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Another blank. At this rate Izzy would die of a heart attack. Matt looked at him. "That's right Izzy, every other one is a blank." Matt raised the gun closer to his face and eyed it. "Which means the next one should be real." He pointed the gun at Izzy again. "Would you like to test my theory?"  
  
Izzy made several grunts that could only be interpreted as "No!" But then again, Matt didn't much care about what his victims said. He raised the gun to Izzy's head and Izzy's facial expression just dropped. His eyes were pleading and he was crying. Matt fired.  
  
  
  
Yet another blank. Matt was much enjoying all this torture. "Oh no, my theory was wrong. Much like most of yours." Izzy was visibly hurt my that comment. "But I'm not going to kill you, not now. I never did plan to kill you. At least, not until you figured out my plan. You really shouldn't have dont that." He turned to Kari. "I suppose I should clean this up. I'm glad Jou did the work for me on Mimi." Matt looked over his shoulder at Izzy. "That is, unless you want to hang out with a dead body." Izzy feverishly shook his head. "Good boy, you are learning. I will almost feel bad about killing you."  
  
Izzy slumped into the wall. He was growing tired of Matt's games.  
  
  
  
  
Matt cleaned up the pool of blood and dragged Kari over to the closet in which Mimi lay. He did this all with eerie percision and then walked back up the stairs. Izzy was getting hungry.  
  
  
  
Matt passed the group nonchalantly. He had put another shirt on over the blood stained one and was going up into his room to get cleaned up. He opened the door, finding his empty room. He sighed with releif.  
  
  
Downstairs, the group was sitting by the fire trying to warm up. After skiing in the deserted part of the mountain with no lifts, they were tired, They had not seen another skier the whole day.  
  
Matt joined the group a little later. He had on a new shirt but no one noticed. "Where's Kari?" He asked, hiding the fact that he knew all to well where she was.  
  
"She was supposed to hang behind a bit, so we're expecting her anytime." Replied Takeru, adding almost silenty, "I'm sure she ditched us."  
  
Matt heard the last part and felt a pang fo guilt. But it didn't last long. "I'm sure she'll be in real soon buddy."  
  
"That's what I hope."  
  
Davis stood up and stretched. "All those expert hills I skied made me tired. I'm going to my room."  
  
"What you did is not called skiing. It is called 'sliding'."  
  
Davis blushed and was about to reply to Takeru, but decided against it. The group seemed so overly suspicious, he didn't want to insult someone and be called the killer. "Good night everybody."  
  
Half of the group managed to mutter "Good night."  
  
The fire died, and Ken flipped on the light for the candeler. The light gave new perspective to the house. Then, as he was looking around, Cody found a bloody handprint.  
  
"Hey guys! Over here quick!" Cody said in his quiet, raspy voice.  
  
The group gathered to see the bloody handprint on the wall. They looked to each other and studied the handprint carefully. It was to smeared to know who had done it, but the group examined it carefully none the less. Whoever had killed Mimi had left this handprint.  
  
Suddenly Izzy's disappearance seemed convienient.  
  
One by one the 8 Digidestined left the wall and went to sleep, with something on the minds of all of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I managed a chapter without a murder. Good for me. *pats herself on the back again*. The group is getting closer to the killer! Dun dun dun. How long can Matt keep his cover? Who is next?  
  
Adding another thing: (I know, I have to many author's notes) The ending is in chapter 10, then it continues in Chp11. 


	6. Cody in His Bedroom with Snoring Neighbo...

Yes, Matt does have a sick sense of humor. [Waaaaaassssssuuuuppppp!] But he is a crazed murderer, and I wanted my characters to have fun with it.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Matt looked over Izzy in the basement. He had removed his gag and fed him some, but Izzy looked bad none the less.  
  
"Who did you kill this time Matt?"  
  
"Oh, no one Izzy." Matt stepped closer. "But I have someone in mind."  
  
Izzy cringed. "Why don't you just get it over with Matt? God, how long have I been down here?"  
  
"Why Izzy, so full of questions today. I'll be back for dinner." Matt started to climb the staircase.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Matt turned around.  
  
"At least tell me how Jyou is doing."  
  
Matt seemed to think about something for a second, then repiled, "He's holding up nicely. Which brings me to something. The group thinks you are the killer."  
  
"Not for long Matt, not for long. They are smarter than you think."  
  
"No they aren't Izzy, they let their suspicions run away with them. I'll give your regards to Yolei."  
  
"Don't, do, ANYTHING to her."  
  
"Izzy, you've given me a great idea."  
  
"I'll get you Matt, don't think I won't. You can't keep me here forever."  
  
Matt didn't reply and walked up the stairs. Izzy turned to the heater and got an idea.  
  
  
  
  
Ken sat in his room alone. "Great idea Ken, you have a party and someone gets killed, and two people are missing. You sure know how to have fun." He thought outloud. He had been doing that a lot lately. "Come on, you are supposed to be the boy genius. You is the killer? Think!"  
  
Ken wracked his brain. He thought of the sight of Mimi in the pool of blood. Then he thought of the bloody handprint on the wall. "Who?" He asked.  
  
  
  
Matt was planning in his room. He had the perfect idea. He was going to take little Cody next. He had grown and was strong, but not as strong as Matt.  
  
So Matt stepped into the empty living room. The fireplace had long since died, no matter what Ken would do to it. Kari's door was open again, but there was no snoring coming from there as there had been in the past. Takeru's room door was also open, and Matt could hear soft crying. There was a slight chill in the air, because Ken thought the fire would last the night. Matt contemplated turning on the heater in the basement so no one would go down there, but he didn't want to disturb Izzy yet. Instead he walked up the stairs and into Cody's room.  
  
"Cody." Matt whispered.  
  
Cody turned in his sheets.  
  
"Cody. Wake up."  
  
Cody opened one eye. "Yamato?"  
  
"Yeah. Get up. I want to show you something. I think I know who the killer is."  
  
Cody opened the other eye. "Really?" He sat up.  
  
"Yeah. Come on. Let's go."  
  
Cody got out of bed. Matt led him out of his room and past Takeru's quietly. Takeru didn't hear them, and if he did, he didn't care. He was worried about Hikari, she was still gone.  
  
Then went down the stairs, very quietly, and into the kitchen. They passed all of the 12 rooms without any suspicion.  
  
"What is it you want to show me?" Asked Cody as they were about to reach the kitchen.  
  
"This." Matt pulled out a brass candle holder.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It has to do with this." Matt hit Cody over the head with the candelstick and Cody collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Good."  
  
Matt dragged Cody's body the short distance to the kitchen and opened the trap door. "Hey Izzy!" He whispered. "Waaaaasssuup!"  
  
"You are one sick. . ." Izzy trailed off.  
  
"I have a friend for you."  
  
Matt pulled Cody down the stairs and Izzy watched in horror.  
  
"Matt? What have you done?"  
  
"Nothing yet Izzy, you really have to chill. I just hit him on the head."  
  
"Why are you doing this? To him? He's only 10!"  
  
"Oh Izzy, don't be so melodramatic." Matt produced the candelstick.  
  
"No Matt, don't. Don't do this."  
  
Matt ignored Izzy and set to his work.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
So, to review, The dead are Mimi, Kari, and now Cody. Matt is the killer. Sora, Izzy, Jou, TK, Ken, Yolei, Davis, Tai, and Matt are still alive. Yes, I am sorry I had to kill Cody. But Matt said he couldn't stand him.  
  
To go off the subject for a second, I have noticed I am switching names from the dub and Japanese. Sorry about that. So I made a little chart.  
  
Takeru=TK  
Hikari=Kari  
Taichi=Tai  
Yamato=Matt  
Miyako=Yolei  
Daisuke=Davis  
Izzy=Koushiro  
Jyou=Joe [but I spell the Japanese name Jou]  
Mimi=Mimi  
Sora=Sora  
Iori=Cody [I think I might have said Iori once or twice. Sorry 'bout that]  
Ken=Ken [I think this is amazingly cool, but then again I am easily amused]  
  
Hope that helps. 


	7. The Author at the Computer still really ...

This is the chapter I am angry about. Yes, it's been 3 days since I wrote it and I am still angry.  
I am really starting to hate that Matt.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't even write this chapter.  
  
Matt kills someone else.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Matt finished and was quite proud, he had done a murder without any blood. Of course, he felt a little bad about killing the youngest of the Digidestined, but the feeling didn't last long.  
  
"4 down, 7 to go." He grinned at the thought. He knew who he wanted to go after next.  
  
  
  
"Why hello Izzy. I suppose you are having a good day."  
  
Izzy grumbled. This is how it would work. Matt would come down to the basement, give Izzy food, turn on the heater periodlically, and then leave. Izzy could only assume he left to do more planning. But Izzy was still shocked that none of the others had thought of going down to the basement. He assumed it was because the entrance was a trap door under a carpet, but at least Ken would know about it.  
  
Izzy was just stumped. He was tired to, and was getting sick of Matt's games.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Matt strode over to Izzy with the food.  
  
"Do you know why I don't finish you off, Izzy?"  
  
Izzy shook his head.  
  
"I like the company." Matt laughed a cruel, long laugh. "I hope you like your dinner, courtesy of Cau de Matt."  
  
"It's wonderful." Izzy said, with an unenthused smirk on his face. His eyes had been filled with disdain from the first moment in the basement.  
  
Matt was about to leave when the trap door opened.  
  
"Hey! IS ANYONE DOWN HERE?" Davis yelled.  
  
"Yeah, just me Davis." Answered Matt. He had his banaged hand over Izzy's mouth and was gripping his knife in the other hand.  
  
"Ken sent me down here to turn on the heater." Davis decended the staircase. "But I don't know where it is." He confessed.  
  
"Don't come any further!" Matt commanded.  
  
"Woah man. Chill." said the goggled headed boy. "Can you do it for me?"  
  
"Sure Davis. But you know what? Why don't you come over here and I'll show you how to do it?"  
  
"Ok Matt." Davis started to approach.  
  
Izzy looked at Matt with complete hatred and was about to call out, but Matt had the knife to his throat and Izzy wouldn't dare.  
  
Matt oushed Izzy against the wall so he was cloaked in darkness. He stood from his kneel and faced Davis with the knife in his back pocket.  
  
"Just come over here and I'll show you what to do."  
  
Davis started to approach, and when he was right next to Matt, Matt whirled him around.  
  
"What the?" Davis managed to spit out before Matt made his move. He plunged the knife deep into Davis's back and Davis screamed. Izzy closed his eyes so he didn't have to watch.  
  
Matt took out the knife and let Davis fall to the floor. "What a pity, look at all the clean-up I have to do." He faced Izzy. "Right?"  
  
Izzy starred in horror at the site. Davis was dead in a giant pool of his own blood, lit by the small fire underneath the water heater. His goggles had fallen off of his head.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Uh. I hate his chapter. I killed Daisuke. How could I kill him? Damn it. I really didn't want to do that. Damn Damn Damn. Come on, this is rated R, I can do that. RRRRR? I would like to keep Daisuke alive. ERRRR. But I can't. Stupid Matt, have to kill one of my favorite characters. RRRRR. Now I'm angry. I'm going to have to do stuff to Matt now. No more getting off scott free for him. RRRRR. I am so pissed. Review or something. RRRRRR. I have to make this up to Daisuke.  
  
That was written yesterday. Today is 5-13 and I am still pissed. I will be pissed for eternity about this chapter. You should be sad to. No one should kill Daisuke. Daisuke is a bishoonen! But I can't change this, it's to late. You know what? I just realized I am not even stretching the limits of the R rating. I'll add more swears, then I'll be happy.  
  
Now it's 5-14 and I am uploading this one. Now do you see why I am so angry? You better. 


	8. The Author at the Computer without a Tit...

You know what? I am still angry about killing Daisuke. I am so incredibly pissed. I really didn't want to kill him! Damn. I haven't even strecthed the limits of R. Mental note: stretch limits of R.  
  
  
Yeah, whatever, disclaimer, all that stuff. Grrr. I am going to be upset about this for a while. Deal.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well, aren't I productive?" Matt asked Izzy. "I managed to kill 4 of you. So much for you all being smart."  
  
Izzy growled in the corner. Matt was over by the stairs.  
  
"Now Izzy, you sound angry."  
  
"Understatement of the year." Izzy's pants now had Davis's blood on the hems. "Why the hell are you doing this?"  
  
"Pleasure, Izzy."  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
"No, it isn't. But do you think I'd explain myself to the likes of you? Oh, and by the way. Don't expect anyone to save you. I served dinner today, so the others are all drugged. It was quite funny, Yolei's head fell right into her plate."  
  
Izzy was about to answer, but was interupted by the trap door opening. He cringed, because he knew whoever was coming down would die.  
  
"Oh Matt. . ." Sang Ken. "Come out come out wherever you are. . ."  
  
Matt didn't have the time to cover Izzy's mouth, and he was unarmed.  
  
"What do you want Ichijouji?"  
  
"I want to talk."  
  
"Really?"  
  
'No you dipwad. What do you think I want to do?"  
  
"Turn on the heat?"  
  
"Nope." Ken produced his father's gun. "Nothing of the sorts."  
  
Matt's eyes became very wide and his face very pale as he saw the faint light dance over the barrel of the gun, which happened to be pointed right at his face. "Shit."  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
I told you I wouldn't let Matt off scott free. Not after he killed Daisuke. Err. Matt must die for that. 


	9. Izzy still in The Basement with the Sali...

Yes, I took a day off. I needed a break. Here's chapter 9, one more chapter to go!  
  
~~~  
  
"That's right Matt." Sora emerged from behind Ken. The two walked down the stairs and Matt backed up.  
  
Ken had the gun pointed at Matt, Sora was behind him, and they stood at the base of the stairs. Matt had retreated to the other side of the basement. Izzy was in about the middle of all of this.  
  
Izzy would have cheered, but he didn't want to break Ken's concentration.  
  
Ken walked over to Matt. "So. . ."  
Ken paused and raised the gun to Matt's face again. "Nice weather we are having."  
  
Matt could only stare at the gun. "Uh. . ." was all he managed to say.  
  
Then, the fire in Matt's eyes returned. He looked in deep concentration at the gun, and then at the purple eyes that lay behind it. He swung up his left arm in effort to grab the gun. But Ken was quicker, and grabbed Matt's hand.  
  
"You actually tried that, Ishida?" Ken asked, very proud of his prowess over the killer.  
  
"That's not what I was trying." Matt grabbed Ken's wrist and threw him to the floor. Ken pulled Matt down with him, but Matt wasn't comcerned with that. There was a mad dash for the gun, but Matt grabbed it first.  
  
"Damn." Ken couldn't beleive that he had fallen for that. Matt stood over him, but Ken didn't get up.  
  
"Oh Kenny-boy, that was to easy."  
  
Ken cringed. Matt raised the gun over to Sora. "Goodbye, sweetheart."  
  
Sora just starred as Matt fired. She didn't even speak as she fell to the floor.  
  
Izzy cowered even further in the corner.  
  
"No no Izzy, I want you to see this."  
  
Matt picked up Ken by the back of his neck and raised him to a knelling position. He slammed his foot into Ken's right knee. Ken let out a scream of pain. Matt did this several times more, until he heard the cracking he was hoping for.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it Ken?"  
  
Ken could only cry as he tried to keep himself from falling to the floor. Matt had broken Ken's right leg.  
  
Matt released the back of Ken's neck and Ken collapsed to the ground.  
  
Matt backed away from Ken and walked over to Izzy. "Hey Izzy."  
  
Izzy looked up with one eye open. "You are so sick." Izzy spat at Matt.  
  
Matt wiped the fluid from his cheek and starred down at Izzy. "That wasn't to smart, Koushiro."  
  
Matt strolled back over to Ken. Ken had turned himself onto his back and propped himself up with his elbows.  
  
Matt pulled out his knife.  
  
~~~  
Poor Ken, his plan didn't work. All I bet you all thought Matt was getting his just desert in this one.  
  
A love a good cliffhanger, don't you? 


	10. Ken in the Basement telling me to Wrap I...

Ha! You thought I wasn't going to hurt Ken because he is my fav character. Wrong! HAHAHAHA! Talk about author's running away with themselves. . .  
  
The end! The madness is finally over! Muhuhahahaha!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ken was backing up using his arms to propel him backwards and dragging his legs, one of which was now rendered useless. His leg ached with each movement, but that was the least of his problems. The room was lit by the fire under the water-heater. Matt had his knife in hand. The same knife he had used to kill Davis and Mimi.  
  
"Well Ichijouji, how long did it take?" He asked, wiping the blood off of his knife with a handkerchief. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket.  
  
"How long did what take?" Ken replied, stalling for time. He saw Izzy in the corner, scared out of his mind. Then he noticed the containers in the corner. He could just make out an orange sign that said flammable. Then his eyes took attention to a figure at the top of the stairs, decending to the basement. He shot the figure a pleading look, which Matt was to far gone to see. Jyou took the hint and retreated back to the top of the stairs when he saw Matt.  
  
"Let me rephrase. When did you figure it out?" Matt had finished cleaning the knife, and he threw the handkercheif over to the water heater. It burned, and the main evidence was destroyed.  
  
"I guess it would be after Cody's murder." Ken replied with a shaky voice. He continued to back up as Matt grew closer. He hit and wall and whipped his head around. Seeing he was out of space, he looked up to Jou.  
  
Jou was watching the scene with large eyes. He hadn't known Matt was the killer. But now that he did, he wanted revenge. And all that time, he had thought it was Izzy. Jou saw Ken's stare and started to decend the staircase with light feet.  
  
"Good boy Ken, you are as smart as you seem." Matt turned to Izzy. "He wasn't as smart as you, he tried to confide in me. Confiding in the murderer. Kind of funny, don't you think?"  
  
Ken cringed as Matt let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Come on Ken, it's funny! Laugh with me!"  
  
"What are the containers in the corner, Matt?"  
  
"Some stuff you bought me, buddy!"  
  
"I thought that was for your band's tour."  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
Ken took another look at Jou. He was halfway down the staircase.  
  
Matt looked at his reflection in the knife. "I polished this good. Not many germs, Ichijouji. You are lucky." He laughed again. Jou reached the floor of the basement.  
  
"Will it hurt Yamato?" Ken said with complete innocence in his voice.  
  
"Yes, a lot." Matt reached Ken's legs. He put his heel into Ken's shattered knee and pushed down. Ken screamed. "A lot like that."  
  
Ken was not out of hope yet. "That's not what I am talking about."  
  
Jou took this as his time to strike. He had reached Matt. Izzy knew better than to say anything. Jou grabbed the knife out of Matt's hand and whirled him around.  
  
"That is what I was talking about."  
  
Matt had a horrified look on his face but Ken could only smile.  
  
Jou punched Matt square in the forehead and Matt was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Ow, ow ow ow. Ow!" Jou was waving his hand in the air.  
  
"You think you are in pain?" Ken looked at where Yamato had passed out. Right on his broken leg. But he couldn't feel his leg much anymore. Ken couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Jou lifted Matt up and placed him on the floor by Ken's feet. "Broken leg, I assume?"  
  
"Yes, genius." Ken said with overpronouced sarcasm.  
  
"Not much I can do now, but I'll get my medical bag. But before I do that," He walked over to Izzy, "I need a little help with something a little more important."  
  
He undid the belt from Izzy's hands and cringed at the wounds inflicted by it. "I'll fix this too."  
  
Izzy and Jou took Matt up the stairs. They found Tai, TK and Yolei in the kitchen, passed out from the drugs Matt had put in the food.  
  
Izzy ran over to Yolei, dropping Matt. "Yolei? Yolei? WAKE UP! Please wake up?"  
  
Yolei stirred. She lifted her head and the mash potatoes on it partially dripped off. "Izzy?"  
  
"You are OK!"  
  
"Of course I am." She wiped some of the food on her face off. "What is this?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's all over."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Nothing Yolei, nothing."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ha! Full of suprises, I am so. See? See? And you thought I was going to kill Ken. You should know by now not to expect anything, because I throw everything out the window. And it ended in humor! Well, sort of. That's what you get from a comedian at heart, a big-long-murder mystery that ends with a person's face covered in mash potatoes. . .  
  
Ta dah! End of the story. Like? Dislike? REVIEW!!!!!  
  
The next chapter is just insane ramblings, somewhat of a review. Read it if you like. 


	11. Insane Ramblings at the End adding No Mo...

So, to review, Matt is the killer. Jyou saved the group. [Go Jyou! I knew you had it in you!] Ken is, pretty messed up. But he's alive. I wanted to kill him because I got a lot of feedback saying leave him alone, but then I didn't because I like him to. So I compromised.  
  
Now about the victims. I really wanted Sora, Kari, and Cody/Iori as victims. They just fit the part so well. Mimi? I really didn't want to kill her because of poor Jyou. But hey, all's fair when Matt is crazy! I didn't want to kill Davis, I really didn't. I'm so sorry Dave! I didn't mean to kill you. Er. I am so angry I killed him. It's just that I was using all the characters I didn't like as victims, and I wanted to change that to make this weird and confusing. I'll make it up though, I'll make a fic where Dave is cool and good and all that junk. [Gets idea, starts smiling and muttering 'hero in leather' and 'mmmmm'] Ok, so anyway, *blushes* I'll start writing that now. And Matt? Don't ask me.  
  
And now about the survivors. Yolei- I figured I had to keep at least one girl alive. Ken- I can't kill him! He's to yummy! TK- I wasn't going to have Matt kill his own brother. I was considering a thing where he accidentaly killed TK and then went even more insane, but decided against it. Tai- I was planning on killing Tai, but really didn't want to. I didn't use his character much in this one anyway. He was just. . . well. . . there. Jyou- I can't kill him! I like him to much. And I liked the whole angsty thing that happened after Mimi's death. I didn't even plan that. And also, I wanted him to save the day. And he did! Go Jyou fans! Then Izzy- I seriously could not kill this guy. After I wrote the part where he was captured in the basement, I felt so sorry for him I just couldn't. Does Matt survive? Dun dun dun.  
  
(I smell a sequel.)  
  
Speaking of which, I have what I guess I would call a mirror story. Instead of the ski-lodge it's a beach house, and it's another voting one. I'm serious this time. I have the rules up right now, I need some feedback on it before I start.  
  
Shouldn't you be reviewing? 


End file.
